plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Espresso Fiesta
225px |cost = 8 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Bean Trick |ability = A Plant does three Bonus Attacks. |flavor text = Don't consume after 5 p.m. You'll be up all night.}} Espresso Fiesta is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 8 to play, and its ability makes a selected plant do 3 bonus attacks. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with a similar appearance. Its name is a portmanteau of "espresso," a type of coffee made by forcing steam or boiling water through ground coffee, referring to its appearance, and "expresso fiesta," which is "party express" in Spanish, referring to the hats on two of the coffee beans. Its description is a reference to the consequence of drinking too much coffee, due to the effects of caffeine that can be found in it. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Bean Trick *'Ability:' A Plant does three Bonus Attacks. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Don't consume after 5 p.m. You'll be up all night. Strategies With Espresso Fiesta is a strong finishing trick when you have the opportunity to finish your opponent off via brute force; combining it with a powerful plant like Super-Phat Beets, , Smashing Pumpkin will completely obliterate zombies and will heavily damage or defeat your opponent, and if said plant has Bullseye, Strikethrough, or Splash Damage (including plants that can attack on multiple lanes like Shooting Starfruit), finishing the game off will be easier. While you can also play it on plants that benefit from doing damage like Captain Cucumber, Party Thyme, and , they ultimately result in a longer game as they lack the power to make an offensive difference (unless boosted), so in most cases, you are better off conserving Espresso Fiesta for a heavy-hitter to just end the game instead. But due to Espresso Fiesta's hefty cost of 8 , your deck must be suitable for the late game. Chompzilla can either use healing cards like 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to sustain herself until she can play it, or use sun-generating plants to play this card much more quickly, while Grass Knuckles can build a wall of tough Team-Up plants to hold off the zombies. Captain Combustible and Green Shadow can run a control deck with damaging cards and Freezing cards, respectively. You should also keep in mind that our of the three bonus attacks, your opponent has a high chance to block at least one of them. This can be circumvented by either exhausting your opponent's Super-Blocks or using a Bullseye plant (although the latter is only possible as Grass Knuckles and Captain Combustible). Also, you are better off playing other things if Bonus Track Buckethead is on the field, as he will render this card completely useless. Against Provided that your opponent is using this as a last resort, the best counter to this is to finish your opponent before they get to boost their plants and play this trick. If you did not, you can put a gravestone or a shielded zombie in front of a strong plant to discourage your opponent from playing it on that plant; at the very least, you can block one bonus attack using a disposable zombie. However, Strikethrough are able to bypass the obstacle. Certain zombies can also function as a counter against Espresso Fiesta. Defensive End makes Espresso Fiesta more expensive, allowing you to deal with your opponent for longer until the inevitable end. Undying Pharaoh can prevent you from being defeated by the bonus attacks unless Undying Pharaoh itself is the one being attacked. Gargantuar Mime will almost always do three bonus attacks considering that he is not the target of the plant doing it, and that nobody would play it on imitator. And finally, Bonus Track Buckethead prevents bonus from the plants, forcing your opponent to hold this card.. Playing Zombie Coach and Planetary Gladiator will also completly nulify the strategy, because it's not a good option just to spend a lot of sun to remove a 1-cost zombie and even if it does happen espresso fiesta can't be played either. Gallery EspStat.png|Espresso Fiesta's statistics Espressocard.png|Espresso Fiesta's card EspressoFiestaGrayedOutSuperRareCard.png|Espresso Fiesta's grayed out card EspressoFiestaCardImage.png|Espresso Fiesta's card image HD Espresso Fiesta.png|HD Espresso Fiesta EspressoFiestaonMorningGlory.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being played (1) EspressoFiestaonTheGreatZucchini.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being played (2) Captain Combustible Ally Pack-0.png|Espresso Fiesta on the advertisement for the Captain Combustible Ally Pack CarnivalBundlePvZH.jpg|Espresso Fiesta on the advertisement for the Carnival Bundle Old EspressoFiestaHdesc.png|Espresso Fiesta's statistics Espresso Fiesta new card.png|Espresso Fiesta's card Espresso Fiesta silhouette.jpeg|Espresso Fiesta's silhouette Receiving Espresso Fiesta.jpeg|The player receiving Espresso Fiesta from a Premium Pack Captain Combustible Ally Pack.png|Espresso Fiesta on the advertisement for the Captain Combustible Ally Pack ExpreGet.PNG|The player receiving Espresso Fiesta from a Premium Pack Trivia *It is the most expensive non-legendary card in the game. *It uses Party Thyme's sounds, only higher-pitched and slightly faster. Category:Tricks Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plant Tricks